


Not in so many Words

by Tboy1971



Series: Words unsaid -Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Sherlollyweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tboy1971/pseuds/Tboy1971
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018 - Day 1 - Set during A Scandal in BelgraviaIn the aftermath of the gift and how Sherlock realises Words are not enough. In canon but off screen. It’s my first Sherlock story, hope you enjoy, it’s unbeta’d, so all mistakes and poor story telling are all mine. It’s canon compliant, with a hint to a possible future Sherlolly.Also, characters not mine, but ACD and Moftiss. Many thanks gentlemenIt’s mainly in Sherlock’s POV.





	Not in so many Words

He had humiliated her in front of everyone at Baker Street, insulted her but, for the first time he could remember in a long time, he had apologised and asked someone for forgiveness.

————

With everything that had been going on, due to the case with Irene Adler, Sherlock had been distracted. Things had not run smoothly and he could not unlock this damn phone. 

But it was now mid-January and as Sherlock was dressing for the day in his bedroom in Baker Street, tucking his tight fitting shirt into his suit trousers, he glanced at his chest of drawers and realised the gift from Molly, was still there.

Unopened.

Still perfectly wrapped.

Card attached with Love Molly xxx

He knew it was unkind and unappreciative not to have opened it. But, guilt had played a part. Also, the case and a different red package with a phone enclosed had taken his attention.

Then, he had to identify her body, all these things had kept his mind occupied and Molly had again, fallen by the wayside. Sherlock sat on his bed, his blue green eyes focused on the gift, but showing his mind working through his mind, trying to recall.

————

Remembering back to that day, the snow was softly falling and Christmas lights lit up the houses and streets on the way. It always had a lovely atmosphere and ambiance in London, on days like these. He had gone to St Barts Hospital, to meet Mycroft at the morgue. His Home from Home as his brother put it. Was that why he was content there, when working with Molly, did she feel like home? He continued to recap events in his mind, trying to see what he had taken in at the time. Not of the body on the slab. But, Molly. Molly was there in her Christmas jumper and lab coat, he remembered thinking it was one of the least ghastly jumpers he had seen on her. 

Her hair was now down, the silly bow had been removed, most of her make up had been washed off and she seemed so small and conscious. But, of course she would as he had humiliated not a few hours before.

As he looked at her over the body on the morgue table, Mycroft carried on talking in the background.

Sherlock stated calmly and gratefully “You didn’t need to come in Molly”

Molly replied meekly “That’s ok. Everyone else was busy.....with Christmas”.

As Sherlock continued to look at her he quickly deduced her, she was alone for the holidays, unlike colleagues with family and children. No boyfriend and parents had both died. No siblings to visit. Best friend with their family too. The party at Baker Street had been something for her to look forward too, something to enjoy. 

He had ruined it for her. Now she was here, helping him as always, going the extra mile. Because that was who she was a good person, unlike him.

He realised how alone she truly was and he had made her feel it even more keenly.

————

As he stood looking at the gift she had given him, he slowly walked towards it with a touch of trepidation. What was there to be nervous about, it’s just a gift from a colleague and .... friend? Yes, Sherlock stood and knew she was a friend, he may not always show it but, he did view her that way.

He slowly picked up the package, and started to undo the lovely gold bow. Then, slipping his long slim finger beneath the edge of the paper he broke the seal of the sellotape, binding the edges together. 

Inside was a small gold gift box, to match the ribbon of the bow. 

Opening the lid, Sherlock noticed quite a bit of gold paper and nestled inside was a unexpected gift. He had expected sentimental or personal.

But, he realised Molly, knew him so well and what he needed. So much, that a slow smile spread to his face.

As he lifted the item out, he could see the keyring with a small skull attached, she did enjoy her morbid humour.

Also, attached to the keyring was a key for her flat, he had used it for a bolt hole on numerous occasions in the time he had known Molly. Nobody else knew, just them. It was the private, between them as it meant Sherlock, had somewhere extra to go unknown by John or his brother. Especially Mycroft and in turn the British Government.

Finally, the last item attached was a set of lock picks. Molly had remembered! 

He had broken two of his breaking into a building and complained he needed to get new ones. Well, she had all the bases covered.

As he stood looking at the gift in his hand, he felt strange. It was odd, this feeling, like he wanted to do something for someone. 

Sherlock knew he was a selfish creature, hedonistic even. Cared only about things relating to him.

However, he knew he did feel for others. 

There was John, his best friend. Lestrade was not just a colleague but a friend too and Mrs Hudson, she was like a second mother in her care for him. Even his family, he did hold a regard for them and surely familial love. Well in his own way.

But, this feeling for Molly, it was different, but he was not sure why.

————

 

About, 20 minutes later after perusing these relationships in his mind palace. Sherlock, suddenly came to a decision.

He had seen how Molly’s room had grown and become more filled over time. He wanted to give her something, to thank her for the gift and what she does for him including the loan of her bed, when he needs somewhere to stay. 

He knew just what to give her, He had heard her say a few times in the background to people in the lab and morgue. Especially when discussing a gruesome case of murder.

Mind made up, Sherlock swiftly left his bedroom and grabbing his Belstaff and scarf, he exited 221B. Like a man on a mission, coat billowing behind, he was headed into the capital. 

 

————

 

It was a brisk frosty January morning when Molly Hooper, wrapped up very well in her layers, unlocks the lab office the next day. As she was working mainly in the lab today, she used the office instead of her locker room.

She was starting to remove her bag and coat when she saw a gift on the desk. Wide eyed and intrigued as to what this was.

Was it for her? Or a colleague? 

Quickly depositing her coat on the hook and her bag on the desk, she looked at the package.

It was plaininly wrapped in purple paper and a silver bow, like the one in her hair from that disastrous evening at Baker Street. But, Molly decided not to dwell as this was something exciting, a mystery gift for someone.

There was a label and Molly, was just about turn it over and read it, when the door to the lab crashed open. 

She knew who it would be without looking. Whilst Molly was on the late shift, she was still surprised to see him in. As there were no experiments on the go and no cases of interest that she could recall.

————

Sherlock knew she was about to open her gift, he had purposely arrived with John, whilst he didn’t want a scene, he needed to know if it had been received and was acceptable.

Molly called from her office, “Can you just give me five minutes Sherlock and I will be with you. It’s just something I have to do first”.

John looked at Sherlock waiting for a complaint to come from the detective’s mouth.

When Sherlock merely replied “No rush Molly”. John jerked his head back and stared incredulously at his friend. 

Sherlock ignored the reaction and took the phone out, placing it in the X-ray machine. 

He then turned to John and asked in his usual brusque manner “John could you fetch some coffee?” Then added to ensure John left the lab “Please?” 

John looked at Sherlock and then at Molly, realising something was up, he left to get some coffee for them all.

As the lab door closed behind him, Sherlock tried to remain relaxed about the gift. 

He heard Molly, suddenly take an intake of breath, the little shock she had from reading the label.

It read To Molly warmest wishes Sherlock. He had deliberated over his sign off but felt this is the most he could put. He didn’t want to give her a false acknowledgment. 

As he sat at the viewer, looking at the X-ray, but all his focus on the woman in the office.

He heard her quiet whisper “Oh, oh how beaut... oh so lovely.” 

A moment later, he heard an envelope being opened. A gasp then an excited “eeek”. 

Then, a turn and quick light footsteps heading his way. 

He turned to look at her.

In her hair was the beautiful silver hair slide he had purchased at Selfridges. It was much better than the Christmas ribbon bow, but, that had been Molly, in her own way.

As he looked at her beaming face, those wide chocolate eyes sparkling bright and happy. He felt an emotion inside him, which was happiness too, he felt good he had made her smile. This was again a new feeling, but not an unwelcome one. 

Finally, she spoke as she handed him the envelope. “I would love to go, thanks very much for asking. How did you know I have wanted to go for ages, but never got anyone who would go with me” As she smiled a happy but slightly shy smile at him. 

Sherlock returned the smile, with his usual lop sided grin at Molly. “Well, then, you can have your partner in crime”. Sherlock saw her self consciously play with her hair and she quietly thanked him for the other gift, telling him it was quite lovely. He could see the light blush on her cheeks too, which gave her a lovely rosy glow. It was with a pleased feeling, he had been able to tell Molly he really was sorry, whilst it wasn’t in so many words, it was in the actions. Sometimes they speak louder than words. 

———— 

She then noticed what he was doing and enquired “Is that a phone?”

———— 

Two weeks later on a cold day on the dark streets of Whitechapel. A Consulting Detective along with his Pathologist, handed over the ticket that read: Sherlock Holmes and Guest: Welcome to the tour of Jack the Ripper.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I know not much dialogue or interaction, but trying to capture the off screen possibilities. Also, learning to write the characters, may not be spot on, but hope you enjoyed it all the same.
> 
> The Jack the Ripper Tour, is a real tour in London. It’s very, very good.


End file.
